


Bedroom Hymns.

by fightthegiants



Series: The Design I Desire: A Collection of Observations [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants





	Bedroom Hymns.

He moved with the fluidity of a phantom but the conviction of a panther. He was never without a sketchbook under his arm and a pencil tucked behind his ear. He was the picture of sophistication.  
He was the kind of person that people would probably daydream about, slot themselves into his life in some way or another just to feel a tenth of what is was like to be in his orbit.  
It was a habit to me now. Watching him and placing myself into his world. Bask in his attention and bathe in his light.

_Picture the scene; his loft apartment. Just off the campus grounds, not quite into the bad side of town but far enough from the good side. Bare brick walls. Hard wood floors. Furniture: sparse. Mattress on the floor covered in old sheets his mother probably gave him. Art encompassing ever bit of available space. Water colours, oil paint, chalk, pencil, charcoal, biro, sharpie. Every medium is covered. Sketches. Of people, places, animals, times, feelings, moments. Expression is free here. Moonlight trickles in through the skylight. Naked on his bed. He's creating art with my body, exploring the peaks and troughs, making me sing._

He provokes a reaction in me like no one else ever has and it's wild and distracting and he's still so unequivocally oblivious to the power he holds.


End file.
